


Lovestruck

by Kuribonbon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Otabek Altin the heart throb, Pottymouth Yuri, Somebody gets handsy, Trying to get off with your hot boyfriend in your parents house, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuribonbon/pseuds/Kuribonbon
Summary: Yuri Pliesetsky can pinpoint the exact moment he fucked up, down to the hour and minutes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies~
> 
> How are you doing today/night? ~
> 
> Here I am to bring you more trash for the Otayuri fandom! I honestly love these boys and am more committed to their love life than my own. 
> 
> Original idea is from a concept by tumblr user 'softotayuri'
> 
> I really really really liked their post and decided to write it out. This is once again a one-shot that got out of hand and became chapters. Either way, hope you guys like!

Yuri Pliesetsky can pinpoint the exact moment he fucked up, down to the hour and minutes.

4:47 was the faithful time he fucked up on a Tuesday evening after skating his fill and feeling absolutely content with his life. He only knew because he was staring at his phone at the moment it happened. Yuuri Katsuki sat a little too close as the two watched Victor show off to some skaters in the novice class. It was in that moment that Katsuki brought up something about Otabek and his performance at Worlds and Yuri responded stupidly with “Yeah. That’s why I’m dating him.”

The amount of questions in spitfire progression that followed made his head spin. He had to clamp his hands over Katsudon's face to get him to shut up. What made it worse was the fact that if Katsudon knew, Viktor would most definitely find out about it. There was nothing those two kept from each other. 

Six months of complete secrecy went down the drain. _Great_. Yuri couldn’t have picked a better time to fuck up, considering Otabek was scheduled for a visit in two weeks time. Since he was now living with Yuuri and Viktor, this was definitely going to be the most awkward, uncomfortable visit of his life. _Wonderful_. 

“Yurio, when did this happen?” Yuri looked up to find concerned eyes pinned on him. He growled and crossed his arms above his chest, leaning back in his seat.

“I'm serious, how and when and where did this happen?”

“Why do you have to know? So you can run your fucking mouth to Viktor? Fuck off Katsudon.” The anger in his voice wasn’t really meant for Yuuri, but more for himself for letting such a thing be known. 

Yuuri smiled nervously in the way he often did when he didn’t quite know how to deal with Yuri's outbursts. He bounced his leg and bit his lip before responding. 

“Well, you are living with us now and your grandfather left you in our responsibility. Since you are under our roof and Otabek will soon be staying with us, I think we have a right to know.”

Katsudon was using the _parent_ tone. Yuri absolutely _hated_ the parent tone. It meant that there was no escaping the questioning and that the topic would most definitely not be dropped. With a loud and dramatic sigh, Yuri decided to tell the truth.

“We’ve been dating for six months. It started on New Years and over the phone. Nothing too dramatic.”

“Oh. Have you seen each other since?”

“Only a couple of hours at Worlds. He took me to dinner.”

“Have you…kissed him already?”

Yuri scoffed and turned a steely gaze towards the other, then for fucks sake threw in an uncomfortable response.

“We sucked face in the restaurant parking lot before he drove me back to the hotel. He's a real gentleman, said he didn’t want us to go to jail for public indecency.”

Yuri took pride in the way Katsudon's face reddened at the statement. He looked like he didn’t know what to say next. Then by some miracle, he composed himself and retorted with a question more embarrassing than the last.

“So did you guys already… You know?”

Yuri watched in horror as Katsuki began making an inappropriate gesture with his hands. 

“Uh-uh. No! Stop right there piggy! I don’t want to talk about this anymore!”

“Talk about what?”

This day couldn’t get any worse. Yuri covered his face with hands as Viktor deposited himself next to Yuuri, stretching his legs across the other's lap and planting a soft Kiss to his temple. 

“Nothing too important. Just the fact that Yurio has a boyfriend that we didn’t know about.”

Viktor exclaimed and stood up from where he was sitting. Yuri muttered every explanative he knew in every language he knew under his breath. 

“What? A boyfriend?!”

The children on the ice all turned to look at the sudden outburst.

“Shut the fuck up, old man! I don’t need anyone knowing this!” 

Yuuri pulled Viktor back down to his seat and put a finger over his own lips to emphasize the importance of silence.

“No one knows, Vitya. They don’t want anyone to know.” 

“And how long has this been going on?”

“Six months.”

Viktor let out a silent scream. He looked completely scandalized.

“And who is it?”

Yuuri paused and looked over to the younger Russian. Yuri turned red with how livid he was, yet that didn’t stop the response from coming. 

“Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan.”

“OTAB-“ This time Yuuri clapped both his hands on Viktor's mouth to shut him up. He only removed them when he was sure the other wouldn’t shout again. 

“The boy he skated _that_ exhibition with?! The same boy that’s supposed to be staying with us in a couple of weeks?”

Both Yuris nodded in unison.

“We are going to have a long talk about this, the four of us!”

Yuri groaned and let himself slump in his seat. Just as expected, the next two weeks were torture. Yuuri and Viktor questioned him every chance they got and about anything they could possibly think of. Viktor went as far as giving him the ‘practice safe sex’ talk. Yuri flipped him off with both hands and retreated to the sanctity of his room before he could get anywhere. 

The next two weeks were tough on Yuri, but all of the weariness and suffering was suddenly erased when he spotted that familiar team Kazakhstan jacket standing in front of the baggage carousel at the airport. Yuri was floored at the mere thought of even having Otabek so close. And though he wanted to run up and surprise the other with a hug, he found himself unable to move. His brain was still processing the fact that this was real. 

Probably sensing the stare on him, Otabek turned around. As soon as he spotted Yuri, a large smile split his face from ear to ear. It was a rare sight and if that wasn’t enough incentive to move, Yuri didn’t know what else would be. He broke off into a sprint as Otabek opened his arms. 

The blond leaped in the air as soon as he was close enough and wrapped his whole body around the other, nuzzling his face into his neck. Yuri did this to everyone he loved dearly, but Otabek was the only one who ever caught him so securely and didn’t topple over to the floor.

“It's good to see you too, Yura.”

Yuri laughed softly and pulled back from the embrace. Otabek leaned in for what Yuri supposed was a kiss. The blond remembered himself and turned his head. Otabek's lips connected with his cheek and he hummed in question. Yuri didn’t come to pick Otabek up from the airport by himself. He pointed at the offending pair who accompanied him. 

Otabek laughed softly and waved at Viktor and Yuuri as they stood a couple of feet back. The two returned the wave enthusiastically. 

“Oh, so you brought your parents with you to pick me up?”

“Fuck up, Altin. They’re not my parents.”

“I guess I should put you down before they suspect anything.”

Otabek was blushing and Yuri found it adorable. He squeezed his limbs tighter around the other and shook his head ‘no.’

“They already know. I might have possibly…fucked up.”

Otabek mouthed an ‘oh’ and didn’t question any further. The pair approached them and helped collect the luggage. Since Yuri wouldn’t let himself be put down on his own two feet, it was actually other Yuuri and Viktor who did all the work. Otabek explained that his arms were getting tired and deposited Yuri onto his luggage on top of the cart. Yuri seemed to be pleased with being pushed around the airport like he was royalty or something. 

The car ride home was the beginning of the awkwardness that was to ensue in the following days. Yuuri drove, having being the only one who bothered to get his license, with Viktor in the passengers seat. Otabek and Yuri sat in the back. Yuuri constantly watched them through the rear-view mirror, worry evident in his gaze.

“So, Otabek, how long will you be staying with us?” Viktor used his sickeningly sweet voice, a voice often reserved for meeting fans or press that particularly annoyed him.

Otabek either didn’t detect it or decided to completely ignore it because he was as all smiles as he answered. “Well, for now I have an open return date for my flight. I think when my coach begins to miss me, I’ll return. But please don’t worry yourself, I won’t overstay my welcome in your home. I’ll leave off to a hotel if needed.”

Yuri was about to protest when he felt a soft pressure on his thigh. The action distracted him enough to swallow his words and look down. Otabek had nonchalantly placed his hand on Yuri's thigh. How fucking _dare_ he do something so _dirty_ to distract him. 

Yuri felt a heat radiate from where Otabek’s hand connected to his body. There was a layer of denim keeping them from skin to skin contact, but it might as well be the same thing. Otabek’s hand wasn’t even in an inappropriate place, resting closer to his knee than upper thigh, but Yuri’s body sang a symphony of utter want and _need_. 

If Otabek could do this to him with a simple touch, he wanted to know how his body would react in the throes of passion. The thought alone would be fuel for his fantasies for days to come. He looked up and watched Otabek's pretty mouth move as he spoke. He couldn’t hear the words, there was too much blood rushing to his ears and everything sounded like the soft push and pull of the ocean. 

Yuri was going to be in serious trouble if he continued to stay this close to Otabek. 

A sharp pain suddenly brought him back to his senses as he exclaimed and rubbed at his cheek. He had been pinched and the culprit was now openly staring at him.

“Beka! What the fuck?”

“Sorry Yura, but you weren’t responding and I got worried.” Otabek reached a hand up and rubbed gently at Yuri's cheek. It was another point of contact that caused an immediate heat to radiate through his body. It was too much too quickly and there were a million ways he wanted to react. 

“Yura? Beka? That's cute. Yuuri, I think we should have little names like that for each other! Oh wait! I forgot! Kobuta-chan!”

“Vitya, no!” Yuuri laughed and offered his hand to his passenger. Viktor hummed happily and took it, lacing their fingers together and resting it on the consul in the middle. The heat that was consuming Yuri died at the sound of the other's voices. He had completely forgotten about the other losers in the car.

Otabek removed his hand and continued with polite conversation with the other two. Yuri used the opportunity to gather himself. It was really hard to do when Otabek's thigh was pressed flush to his own. How was it even possible for one person to erase the existence of everyone else in close proximity? How could Otabek Altin manage such a feat with something as simple as a touch?

Yuri didn’t have the answers right now, but he sure as hell was going to get them. No one on this damn earth was going to stop him.

_Oh yeah_. He was definitely going to get into fucking trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I am going to tell you guys that you are more than wonderful <3
> 
> Thank you for all your feedback, you little wonderful things. You really make my day! 
> 
> Now onto the chapter. It was honestly one of my favorites to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Beka!!! Don't do it so hard! I think it’s too tight!”

“If you stop moving, it won’t hurt. I promise.”

“Beka. That feels tight.”

“It's supposed to be tight. Don’t worry I won’t hurt you.”

“Ow. That _does_ hurt! I’m sensitive there!”

Otabek scoffed. “You’re sensitive _everywhere._ ”

Yuri whined and squirmed in discomfort.

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Otabek leaned forward and kissed the nape of Yuri’s neck.

“That’s nice and all , But It doesn’t help! It’s still tight! Maybe we aren’t doing it right!”

“I’ve done this before, Yura! Now stop mov-“

The request was cut short by the sudden bursting of the room door. Otabek and Yuri whipped their heads toward the sound to find a very red faced Viktor and Yuri at the threshold. The four blinked at each other owlishly in the awkward silence.

Otabek sat on the edge of the bed with a couple strands of Yuri’s hair in his hands as Yuri sat between his legs on the floor with the laptop propped up on his knees. The sounds of a YouTube tutorial could be heard coming from the speakers.

Yuri groaned and paused the video before turning a disgusted look to the pair at his door. “You fuckers don’t know how to knock?”

Viktor laughed nervously while Yuuri looked mortified. No one said anything for a couple of seconds. Otabek let go of Yuri’s hair and sat up straight. 

“Fishtail braids are more complicated than you think.” Otabek added lamely. Yuri pondered the reason for the sudden outburst and came to a rather disturbing conclusion.

“Seriously, assholes? Otabek hasn’t even been here for six hours and you guys thought we were fu-“

“No! No. Yuuri just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready!”

“Fucking breakfast? At four in the afternoon?”

All eyes fell on Yuuri K and his fight or flight response kicked in. He dashed from the doorway and disappeared down the hall in the blink of an eye. Viktor was left to formulate a response on his own. It was pitiful to watch and in the end he excused himself and followed in Yuuri's direction. 

Yuri took in a deep breath and stood from the floor. He slammed his door shut and stalked over to the bed. Otabek moved slightly as the blond threw himself onto the mattress. 

“Can you believe those jackasses?”

Otabek laughed softly and lay his head on Yuri’s thigh, making himself as comfortable as possible while still remaining close. “They care about you, Yura. They don’t want you to do something you might regret.”

Yuri scratched Otabek's undercut, earning a pleased hum from the other. He adjusted himself on the bed, giving more room to his bedmate. “You’d honestly think I’d regret you? _Right_.”

Otabek looked up at Yuri and smiled softly. When Yuri looked down into those eyes, he couldn’t help the way his stomach flipped. It was a strange and new feeling, but it was one that he would chase to the ends of the earth. No one could quite make him feel the way Otabek Altin did. It was a dangerous mixture of both Agape and Eros that pushed and pulled at his inner being until he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“I wouldn’t regret you either, Yura.” Otabek punctuated his confession with a solid kiss to Yuri’s clothed thigh, never breaking eye contact as he did it. Yuri’s heartbeat picked up to the point it echoed in his ears.

It took every bone in Yuri’s body to control himself. His libido was currently advising him to do inappropriate things while his conscience reminded him that the walls were indeed thin and those two idiots were most likely lurking the halls. 

Yuri opted for changing the topic before his hormones convinced his self control to run away as quickly as the other Yuuri had a couple of minutes ago. He rubbed at a dark circle beneath Otabek's left eye with the pad of his thumb and grunted unhappily. He sorely disliked when the Kazakh didn’t take care of himself. 

“Idiot, why didn’t you tell me you didn’t sleep? I can tell you didn’t sleep last night. We were here watching stupid braiding tutorials while you could have been sleeping off your jetlag.”

“It made you happy, didn’t it?”

Yuri’s heart swelled, but he wouldn’t let the other know that. He fought off the blush that threatened to surface on his cheeks before speaking. “Ugh. Shut up. We are not doing ‘Viktor and Katsudon.’ We’re doing ‘Yuri and Beka.’ None of that mushy shit. You bit my glove off in my exhibition. I had my fingers in your mouth, for fucks sake.” 

“Whatever you want, Yuri.”

It had been a while since he had heard his actual name from Otabek's mouth. He decided that in this situation, he didn’t like it. 

“Yura.” He corrected.

“Yes. Yura. _My_ Yura.” Otabek’s voice was soft and even, a sure sign that he was drifting off. Yuri continued to gently scratch at his undercut until his breath evened out. Once he was sure the other was asleep, he pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture. He made sure to get the familiar colors of the team Kazakhstan jacket and his maroon tiger stripped leggings that he had changed into.

Yuri debated posting it for a couple of minutes before ultimately deciding there would be no harm. He picked his hashtags and caption carefully and sent it off. 

**Yuri-pliesetsky has posted a picture.**

_I have Kazakhstan’s treasure in my lap. @otabek-Altin_ **#theheroofkazakhztan #offseason #jetlagged #teamAltin**

Yuri got comfortable on his pillows and felt the serenity of the room take him. He was asleep in no time. It was a couple of hours before he was disturbed by a soft pressure on his shoulder. Yuri opened his eyes to find Katsuki looming over him.

“Yurio? Dinners ready. I made Katsudon for you and Otabek.”

Yuri yawned and nodded. “We'll be down in a few. I’ll wake Beka.”

Without any further words, Yuuri left the room. The young Russian looked down to see that Otabek had shifted in his sleep. His head now rested on Yuri’s stomach and his arms rested on each side of his body. When he was asleep, the position hadn’t bothered him. Now that he was awake, Otabek felt a little heavy on him. 

Yuri started running his fingers through Otabek's hair, propping himself on his elbow for leverage. 

“Hey. Sleeping beauty. Wake the fuck up. Dinners ready.”

When there was no response, he tugged at the dark tresses. Otabek let out the tiniest moan that shot straight to Yuri’s crotch. Panic rose in him and he began to frantically pat the Kazakh’s shoulder. The last thing He needed was his dick poking Otabek in the chest. Otabek stirred and rose from Yuri’s body. He moved to the edge of the bed and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Have I been out for long?”

Yuri sat up and brought his legs close to his chest. He retrieved his phone and looked at the time. It had been roughly four hours. He relayed the information to Otabek as the Kazakh got up and excused himself to the bathroom. Yuri ran through every disgusting thought he could think about to calm himself down. That had been too close.

That one small noise had done that to him and he was fucking embarrassed. He didn’t want Otabek to get the impression that he was a desperate virgin who couldn’t control himself. Even though at this point, he technically _was._

Otabek returned to the room as Yuri was finally able to stand. The two made their way to the kitchen. Four bowls sat ready at the table, Viktor and Yuuri already seated next to each other. They joined the others and began their meals. Otabek let Yuuri K know how good his cooking was while Russian Yuri brought him down a couple of notches and told him his cooking would never be as good as Mari's.

Dinner was rather quiet and was going by without a hitch, until Viktor said something that rubbed Yuri the wrong way. 

“We have the trundle bed made up for Otabek in the living room. He can pick out his sheets and blankets from the linen closet. You’ll have to give him some of your pillows, Yurio, since you have a million.”

Yuri dropped his fork and pinned Viktor with a hard glare. If looks could kill, Viktor would have been buried six feet under a couple of years ago, to be honest. 

“Otabek can stay in my room. He’ll sleep on the futon that folds out into a bed.”

Yuuri and Viktor shared a look as if deciding who was going to be the one to deny Yuri what he wanted and be the possible recipient of an attack via flying utensils. Yuuri turned his head in the opposite direction and Viktor gasped. Japanese Yuuri mumbled something about being the last one to visit an emergency ward, not necessarily because of Yurio, and Viktor finally conceded the point. He cleared his throat and rested his chin on his palm that was propped up on the table.

“Yurio, sweetheart, please don’t be angry. Yuuri and I think it’s best for you for it to be this way. It’s not like Otabek is staying in a different place anyways. He’ll be right here. It’s just that Yuuri and I think-“

“That I’m a fucking horny teenager who can’t handle this shit and don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.” Yuri practically growled.

“Well…No. It’s not that, but have you even seen the picture you posted earlier? It’s caused an uproar. You and Otabek, well no one really knows about you and...” Yuuri trailed off without finishing his sentence.

Yuri checked his Instagram to find a mixture of both lewd and praising comments. The lewd ones outweighed the good. One of his followers even went into an in-depth analysis on when Yuri had lost his virginity to Otabek. He had to refrain from replying ‘ _The day after never, at this point._ ’ Yuri wouldn’t admit that this was a little embarrassing and actually rage-inducing. They had turned his innocent post into a lecherous battleground over who was right about Yuri’s deflowering. Hi sex-life was nobody's business anyways.

“So I’m being punished over a fucking stupid Instagram post?”

“Hey.” Otabek’s voice came softly as did his hand on Yuri’s forearm. Yuri turned his gaze on him. “I don’t mind.” He said and Yuri replied nonverbally with a look that said ‘I really fucking _do_ mind.’ For once, the young Russian didn’t want to continue arguing, not when the one person who he thought would be on his side, _wasn’t_.

Yuri stood up abruptly and abandoned his food, his roommates, and Otabek at the kitchen table. He made his way to his room and slammed his door. He was pissed but had no energy in him to start a fight. He also didn’t want to look even more like a child in front of Otabek. 

A couple of minutes passed before he heard the familiar creak of his door being opened. Yuri didn’t move from his sprawled position on his bed even as his mattress dipped. A soft bite on his thigh alarmed him enough to bring him into a sitting position. He now stared angrily at a grinning Otabek. Yuri was briefly relieved it wasn’t Viktor or Katsudon who bit him.

“What do you want, Otabek?”

“Yura, don’t be like this. They’re like a mom and dad. You have to tell them what they want to hear, even when you don’t mean it. What I’m saying is, if you came downstairs to watch the television and fell asleep, it wouldn’t be anyone’s fault. Or if we were listening to music together here and happen to drift off, there’s nothing we could have done.”

Otabek had some valid points. They were points that made Yuri believe he wasn’t as much of a goody two-shoes as everyone pegged him to be. Otabek moved closer to him and planted a big, wet kiss to Yuri’s cheek. The young Russian still pouted. Otabek pulled him closer by the thigh and this time kissed him on the lips. 

Yuri would always fall victim to a well strategized kiss. It wasn’t fucking fair. How was he supposed to win future arguments if all it took to diffuse him was a kiss?

Otabek cupped Yuri’s face and began a soft but promising kiss. Yuri knew what promises were to come and knew that Otabek would always be the one to keep them. The Kazakh wrapped his arms around the other, a hand coming to cup the small of his back as he deepened the kiss. The blond rested his hands on strong shoulders and fisted the Kazakhstan jacket loosely.

Yuri was briefly reminded of their date after Worlds. He wasn’t lying when he told Yuuri they had kissed in the parking lot, but it wasn’t exactly ‘sucking face,’ as he had put it. It was a wonderful experimentation of lips, tongue, and saliva. It wasn’t Yuri's first kiss, but it was the first kiss that meant anything. It was the kiss that would set the groundwork for future kisses to come. Otabek had stripped him of his inexperience and replaced it with preferences he didn’t know he had. 

It had been exhilarating, new. 

Yuri got swept up in his memories and decided to continue to explore his and Otabek's preferences. In a bold move, he began kissing a trail down the Kazakh's jaw and neck. Otabek tilted his head back and let out a shaky sigh and Yuri wanted to hear _more_. Otabek’s skin smelled like a mixture of earth and his own personal musk and Yuri quickly found himself addicted. It was the scent of worlds unknown, but willing to be discovered by those brave enough to venture. His lips reached their desired destination against his neck, it felt like rubbing silk against fine leather. 

Otabek's pulse fluttered like a bird pinned down by a feral cat beneath his touch and Yuri could hardly believe that he was the cause of this. Without really knowing what he was doing, Yuri began to bite and suck and play with the caramel skin at his mercy. 

The moans and gasps he elicited from Otabek were what the chorus that greeted you when you entered heaven must have sounded like. It was transcendental and Yuri believed he could literally be lost if he wasn’t careful. Otabek's hands were everywhere beneath his shirt. His nipples were pinched, his back was scratched, but nothing would distract him from the task at hand. 

Jackets, hoodies, and inhibitions were tossed aside. Yuri pushed Otabek down on his bed and admired the look of alarm and beautiful blush that adorned the other’s face. He laughed softly and leaned down for another kiss.

The act was short-lived with a harsh rapping at the door. Yuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he had a chance to lash out. 

“Yurio, it’s getting late. Otabek probably needs his rest.”

At the sound of his name from Viktor’s mouth, Otabek moved from his position. He was careful with Yuri as he stood from the bed. 

“I’ll be right out Mr. Nikiforov. I was just getting some pillows.”

“Pillows? Or a goodnight kiss?”

The look of utter horror on Otabek's face was priceless. Yuri couldn't help but laugh.

“Fuck off Viktor! He’ll be right down.”

There were a couple of Russian curses before the sound of footsteps retreated down the hall.

“Beka, I don’t know why you’re so scared of him. He’s a fucking pushover if you fight him.”

“I’m not messing with him. That man is aggressive. He has five consecutive medals for a reason. I have no idea why you feel comfortable cursing at him.”

Yuri laughed again. He laughed so hard he folded over on his bed. Otabek took the opportunity and stole a kiss from the other while he gathered some pillows. Yuri stopped laughing, but the smile remained on his face. He sat up and allowed himself to be kissed properly. 

“I better go. Goodnight Yura.”

Yuri leaned forward and gently tugged Otabek’s bottom lip with his teeth. He let it go after he was satisfied, but remained close.

“You best hide that Hickie from affection-police Nikiforov.”

Otabek's hand immediately went to the affected area and his eyes went wide.

“Fuck, Yura! Bye. See you at my funeral.” Otabek left the room quickly, leaving behind a, once again, laughing Yuri.   
_Holy shit_ , Maybe they had him pegged correctly after all. He really was a horny teenager who couldn't handle his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That opening scene was my favorite thing ever! Just... It seems so them. (Still not confident about writing Victuuri, btw.)
> 
> Yuri = Brat
> 
> And 
> 
> Otabae = afraid of Papa Nikiforov!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, holy shit this was long! If you made it this far, bravo! You deserve all the best!
> 
> AON- How fucking amazing is Otabek Altin??? I love that guy so much it's impossible! If you want, you can tell me how amazing Otabek is so we can gush together!
> 
> And remember, any form of feedback is welcome! Thank so much for everything movies! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the loveliest, I swear it.   
> Your feedback gives me validation, which I think is the more important thing. Thank you all for being so wonderful to someone who barely knows what she's doing <3
> 
> Now this gets a little more nsfw-ish. Which is my intent for this thing, hence the rating!

Within the next few days of living together, Yuri learned plenty of things about Otabek. First off, he was very respectful of his elders, even if they were only a couple years older than him. Yuri found it annoying. The sound of Viktor's voice was all it took to send Otabek running in the opposite direction of any wrong thing they were about to do. 

The second thing Yuri learned was that nothing would stop Otabek when his determination set in. They spent a couple of hours in front of the computer the day after his arrival watching YouTube hair tutorials. By the end of the day, Otabek had perfected the Fishtail braid, French braid, an upside down braid, and a really beautiful Dutch braid. Otabek was deft with his hands. The thought made Yuri excited for different reasons. Though this new development would serve well when they participated in the same competitions and Yuri wanted to feel pretty. Lilia’s skills were surely going to be put to shame come next season.

The next thing that Yuri learned about Otabek was that he was was good with animals. Yuri was the only person Potya openly sought attention from, but Otabek had managed to pique her interest. She would climb into his lap if he sat in the kitchen or curl herself against his side if he and Yuri were laying on the bed. Even Makkachin was enamored with the Kazakh. He would beg for an ear scratch whenever Otabek would walk into the room. Yuri didn’t know if he was jealous of Otabek having the animal’s attention or if it was Otabek's attention being on something other than himself.

There was also a delight in learning the different faces Otabek made when he was feeling a certain way. After his smile, Otabek's agitated face was Yuri’s favorite. The Kazakh would furrow his brow and frown deeply in an almost comical way. The blond would do small things just to get that reaction from the other. Yuri lived to kiss the creases away from his brow and frown off his lips.

But the thing that Yuri liked learning the most was how possessive Otabek got towards him when he wore an article of his clothing. It happened by accident four days into the visit. 

Yuri discovered that there could be a few stolen moments in the early morning hours, considering Viktor and Yuuri slept in on the off season. Otabek was an early riser, even when he didn’t have to be. The young Russian sacrificed a couple hours of his beauty rest just to get some alone time with the other. He threw the Kazakhstan track jacket over his bare torso, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs beneath it, and made his way down to the kitchen after taking care of some personal grooming. 

Otabek was standing in front of the coffee machine in a grey tank top and black sweat pants. He never looked so plain and Yuri had never been this _smitten._ The blond crept up behind the other and laid a soft Kiss to the nape of his neck. Otabek laughed softly and turned his head slightly.

“Good morning Yura.” 

“Good morning yourself.” Yuri nuzzled the center of Otabek’s back with the tip of his nose as he wrapped his arms around his middle. The other turned in his hold and planted a surprised look on him.

“You’re wearing my jacket.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “I just got up. It was in my room, so I put it on? The house is cold in the mornings.”

Otabek moved him back an arms length and gave him a sweeping look. “You’re wearing my jacket and not much _else_.”

“Yeah? And your fucking point is?” Yuri was beginning to think he had violated an unspoken dress code until he was hungrily kissed by the boy in front of him. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what was happening before being able to react. When he did come to his senses, he brought his hands up to tangle in Otabek's messy bedhead. 

Otabek was unrelenting. Each movement of his lips and tongue were testament to his determination and Yuri was weak to it all. The Kazakh held firmly onto his back with both hands, keeping him in a grip that prevented any form of escape. Yuri let himself be kissed this way until he was dizzy. Using one of the hands in Otabek's hair, he pulled the other back and took in a well deserved breath. 

Otabek stayed close, peppering his jaw with wet kisses and soft nips. Yuri whined and lolled his head back. All of his senses were screaming while his mind tried to focus on one thing.

_Beka…_

The blond wedged his knee between the other's legs and slid it up slowly, using the the side of the counter to support his weight. Otabek hissed when Yuri’s knee connected with his groin. The Russian let out an incredulous huff. He could feel his skin flush red. A strong heat of desire unfurled in the pit of his belly.

Yuri didn’t know what he was doing, but the way Otabek was reacting, he was doing _something_.

Otabek began undulating his hips against his thigh as Yuri braced himself on the counter with both arms caging the other in. He watched Otabek's face as he continued his movements. It was something Yuri could never get tired of, a beautiful red dusting covering chiseled bronze cheekbones. His mouth was slightly open, breaths coming in short and jagged. Yuri was amazed that he could have this kind of affect on _anyone_ , much less _Otabek fucking Altin._

The Kazakh seemed to grow impatient at the lack of proper stimulation. In one swift motion he picked Yuri up, turned them around, and deposited him onto the counter. The back of Yuri’s thighs made a loud slapping noise as they landed on the marble. Otabek slotted himself between Yuri’s legs and wrapped an arm around his back. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Otabek's voice was a barely audible whisper. His face was stern as if to show how serious he was about Yuri being honest with his answer. The Kazakh had asked the same question back in the parking lot all those months ago after their date. Back then it had been about kissing, now it was about things of a more suggestive nature. 

So Yuri gave the same answer he had before, well knowing what he was getting into.

“Fuck _yes_. “

He accented his answer with a squeeze of his thighs against Otabek's middle. The Kazakh let out the breath he was holding and brought his hands to rest on Yuri’s ass. The blond laughed and gave an experimental roll of his hips. The friction he created against Otabek's body fueled the fire already growing in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lip to choke back a moan, which caused him to whine instead. 

“Shh. I’m gonna take care if you.” Otabek whispered as he slid his hands from Yuri’s rear to his inner thighs. He pushed Yuri’s legs apart slowly and began to leave kisses all over his neck and bare chest. The blonde threw his head back and moaned at the different sensations currently rippling through his body. 

Yuri had never been touched so intimately before. He had never hungered for the warmth of another body against his the way he did Otabek's. It was a voracious desire that woke up his unbridled ambitions. 

Sometimes Yuri wondered if this could be _love_ in some chaotic form, but would quickly discard the idea and blame it on the hormones running rampant inside of him. Said hormones were currently using Yuri’s body to beg for something more sinful.

“Oaww…Beka _please_.” Yuri screwed his eyes shut and wriggled his hips impatiently.

“You don’t have to beg. It’s already yours, Yura.”

The Kazakh's hands came to rest at the juncture of his hips. He rubbed Yuri’s erection with the tip of his thumb through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Yuri let out a series of delicious soft noises at the touch. He lurched his hips forward, encouraging the other to move on to more deviant acts. 

“Before we continue, I have a question.”

“What the fuck is it now Beka? I already said yes!”

“No, it’s not that.”

Yuri met Otabek's eyes and furrowed his brow in question.

“Makkachin sleeps in your parent's room, right?”

“First of all, fuck you Altin. They’re not my parents. And second, out of all the fucking stupid idiotic things to ask during this, that’s what you want to know?! Otabek, I swear to GOD.”

The soft clinking of nails on marble stole away Yuri’s attention from the tantrum he was about to throw. He looked to his left to find Makkachin standing on his hind legs, paws on the counter and tongue out while panting. It was a well known fact that Makkachin _did_ sleep in the idiots’ room.

_Oh Shit._

Yuri looked above Otabek's left shoulder and instantly froze. He cursed every deity, saint, and other religious figure he knew as he locked eyes with a very disturbed looking Yuuri Katsuki standing in the threshold. Otabek went wide-eyed and rigid between Yuri's legs at the realization that they were no longer alone. No one moved or said anything for what seemed like an eternity. 

“Good morning Yurio, Otabek.”

Otabek flinched and Yuri had to stifle a laugh. Of course this shit would happen to him. Makkachin licked at the young Russian's fingers splayed on the counter. There was a silver lining in this disaster. It lay in the fact that it was Katsudon and not Viktor that stood before them. 

Yuuri began to move around his kitchen, seemingly ignoring the tangle of limbs inhabiting his pristine Italian marble counter. (Viktor insisted he should have the best and provided such.) He reached into a cupboard and retrieved an overpriced bag of dog food. (Viktor also insisted that Makka was deserving of the best.) Makkachin went frantic at Katsudon's side as his food was prepared.

“You know, dogs have very reliable senses. I learned a lot about them when I got my first pup. Their sense of smell can be anywhere from 1000 to 10 million times better than our own. They have millions more scent glands than either you or I do.”

Yuri watched other Yuuri carefully, wondering why on Earth he was being schooled on canines. Otabek swallowed thickly and moved away from the blond. He crossed his arms above his chest and found an interesting spot on the floor to stare at as he leaned next to him on the counter. The atmosphere in the room was dangerously tense. 

“Their sense if hearing is also remarkable. They hear four times as far as humans do. Their ears can also pick up on high pitched sounds that we can't. Otabek, have you ever owned a dog?”

Yuri turned to look at the boy in question. He was rigid against the counter, frown prominent and brow creased. The red blush now crept to his neck and tip of his ears.

“No sir. I have not.”

Yuuri continued on, almost cheerfully.

“Ah. I see. That’s why you didn’t know how intelligent they can be.”

Yuuri set down the plate when he was done preparing the food and scratched Makkachin behind the ear when he began eating.

“They remember things. Sometimes they’re even time sensitive. For instance, Makkachin here knows that food is made in the kitchen. He can hear where everyone is in the house thanks to those wonderful ears of his. So guess what? When he hears people in the kitchen, he thinks there’s food around. He also knows that this is, or was, breakfast time.”

Yuuri looked between the two and clasped his hands together. He was still clad in his pajamas, hair tousled from sleep. His smile was forced and Yuri P hated it more than anything. At this point he preferred the proper yelling at he was used to getting from everyone else in his life.

“When Makka heard people in the kitchen, he thought someone was making his food. He tried to wake us up to let him out because he wanted to come and eat. But lo and behold, there was no food here, just people. So moral of the story is –“

“Makkachin's a fucking cocblock.”

Otabek turned a hard glare on Yuri. The young Russian just shrugged.

“Yes. He is. And so am I.” 

Yuuri sighed and walked towards the door. 

“We'll talk later. Make yourselves decent. I’m going to wake Viktor.” Yuuri left the kitchen as quietly as he had come. 

Yuri turned to Otabek who was now staring at the empty threshold, seemingly lost in thought. He reached over and ran the back of his hand against the red skin of his cheeks. Otabek initially flinched at the touch but then leaned into it. 

“I’m sorry I got carried away.”

“Don’t be sorry, Beka. We both wanted it.”

The Kazakh took Yuri's hand in his own and laid soft kisses on his knuckles. “Get ready. There's a shit storm headed our way.”

“Oh I know. Those fuckers don’t take any prisoners.” With that, Yuri jumped down from the counter. Otabek let his hand go and proceeded with making his coffee. 

The blonde headed upstairs and threw on some yoga pants and a tee, abandoning the Kazakhstan team jacket on top of his bed. He headed back to the kitchen to find other Yuuri, Viktor, and Otabek. Yuuri was cooking while Viktor and Beka were having a conversation, apparently about pair skating. 

Surprisingly, the shit storm never came. The four shared a quiet breakfast. Yuuri insisted that he take Otabek and Yuri P sightseeing while Viktor excused himself to get ready to go to the rink. He was currently enjoying crashing the novice class and showing off to the young kids. 

Yuri was skeptical of going after what happened earlier, but Otabek really wanted to see the Hermitage museum. The pair accepted the offer and were promptly taken to their desired destination after getting ready. Beside the fact that the three were alone and there was ample opportunity for a proper conversation, the topic never resurfaced. Yuri didn't know if he should be relieved or terrified of the fact.

The only peace of mind he had was in the fact that Otabek enjoyed every inch of the museum they explored. They held hands while they admired the art and culture of Russia, Yuuri showing them things that Viktor had shared with him on previous trips. It was nice. 

Even the ride home was pleasant. There was idle chit-chat that tapered off into a comfortable silence. Once home, they were greeted by Viktor and a dinner of Borscht and Chicken Pelmeni. Yuri grew suspicious of the whole thing. There was no way in hell these two assholes were acting so amicably after the shit he pulled. Yuri knew there was something more sinister at play. 

The rest of the day went by uneventful, even though the young Russian was on full alert. Around midnight he said his goodnight to Yuuri and Otabek who were left watching some boring action movie. Viktor had gone to bed a while ago. 

The trek around the museum had tired him out and he wanted nothing more than the comfort of his sheets and pillows. Well, there was one thing He wanted more than that, but it would have to wait until the opportune moment. 

Yuri made his way up the stairs and turned to the first door on the right and into his room. He turned on his light and reached for his door to close it when he realized something was gravely wrong. 

“CAN SOMEBODY TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK MY DOOR IS?!” He yelled into the tranquility of the quiet house. 

Viktor strolled leisurely into view, arms crossed above his chest and a soft smile on his face. 

“Is something wrong, Yurio? I heard you yelling.”

This was so much fucking worse than he thought it would be. 

“Vitya?! Seriously?!”

“My house, my rules.”

Before Yuri could open his mouth to speak again, Viktor continued.

“Also, _my Italian marble counter._ You are free to go if you don’t like it. Other than that I don’t see a problem.”

Well shit. 

There was no way Yuri was going to leave. Here, he was close to all of his commodities. The rink was within walking distance. He was never asked to pay board. Potya was more than welcome here. It was also nice that in their own way, Viktor and Yuuri would take care of him. There was always a hot plate of food waiting for him after practice and his sheets washed by the end of the week. 

Yuri growled and reached for the door that was no longer there with full intent of slamming it. He scowled at Viktor and turned his back instead. 

“Goodnight!” He yelled angrily.

“Goodnight my sweet Yurio. Sleep well.” Viktor’s soft footfall traveled down the hall until he was in his own room. 

Yuri wished he hadn’t been such a little shit that morning. Maybe he wouldn't be punished in such a way if he had begged for forgiveness instead of mouthing off. Things would be a lot harder now that his only barrier of privacy was removed.

Yuri was definitely fucked, but not in the way he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day Yuri Pliesetsky will get laid! Today is not that day!
> 
> *Actually Googled dog facts so she doesn't look like an idiot*
> 
> High five for passive aggressive parenting!!!!
> 
> Note, the Katsuki-Nikiforovs are a bunch of cockblocks and are proud of it! Makkachin is most precious though! <3
> 
> Also, I love fanworks where Otabek is braiding Yuri's hair. They melt my heart!
> 
> I think this might go on for about two more chapters! I'm having loads of fun writing this, but I have other works that I want to give my attention to. 
> 
> If you want to discuss anything, just drop it in the comments section! I'm always happy to chat with all of You! Your feedback gives me life!
> 
> One last note before I go: OTAYURI AND THEIR MATCHING ANKLETS... My heart! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha. It's so late by me and I'm up posting Otayuri shit. This ship will not leave me alone. (Plus, it's literally my first canon ship so I'm super excited about it!)
> 
> I am a tiny bit confident in the way I write my Otayuri interactions, but have no idea what I'm doing with Victuuri. Like, I appreciate their dynamic with every bone in my being, because they are so beautiful, but I'm intimidated with even touching them. I will try my best though! They will have a continued appearance as the ever-loving cock-blocking parents of the tiny angry Russian!
> 
> Also, how can Otabek Altin be such a babe like that?? I'm legit shook by him and his everything. <3
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed this so far! And if you did, feel free to tell me so! Any kind of feedback is always welcome!


End file.
